<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дочки-матери by vitt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127620">Дочки-матери</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitt/pseuds/vitt'>vitt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wizard of Oz &amp; Related Fandoms, Изумрудный город цикл - Сергей Стефанович Сухинов | Emerald City Series - Sergei Sukhinov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Drama, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:54:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitt/pseuds/vitt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: Веса в ужасе от того, что Ланга стала Принцессой Тьмы, и Дровосек решает познакомить ее с Кориной.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Железный дровосек/Веса</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дочки-матери</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div><p>Когда хмурый Гуд представил их друг другу, Корина взглянула на нее и опустила глаза.</p>
<p>– Рада, что вы дождались Гуда, Веса. Возможно, для вас это не имеет значения, но мне очень жаль, что я тогда солгала вам.</p>
<p>– Что было, то прошло, – покачала головой Веса, чтобы не слушать бессмысленные теперь оправдания. </p>
<p>Обманщица притворилась ее Лангой, но Ланга давно умерла в подземелье проклятого колдуна. Чудовище, что звалось этим именем, – принцесса Тьмы – не было той маленькой доброй девочкой, которой Веса каждое утро заплетала две длинные серебристые косы.</p>
<p>Может, Пакир одурманил Лангу своим колдовством, но она не стала бы никого мучить и убивать. Дочка отказалась бы от кровавой короны и плюнула злодею в морду. Она бы выбралась на поверхность и убежала домой, а нет, послала бы весть – я жива, мамочка!.. </p>
<p>– Как ты попала в Сосенки, Корина? – Веса сморгнула пелену в глазах. – К нам и до того редко заходили чужаки, а за стеной, кроме тебя и Варага, я и вовсе никого не видала. </p>
<p>– Я искала Гингему, мою приемную мать, – тихо ответила та. – Ворон Гай рассказал, что встречал ее призрак в деревне за Бесконечной стеной. Я решила, что если пройду за стену, то смогу ее найти и вернуть… Хотя бы просто найти. Я понятия не имела, что Сосенки оказались под властью Пакира. </p>
<p>– Гингема была злой колдуньей, – с неодобрением заметил Гуд.</p>
<p>– Это для нас, мой милый, – вздохнула Веса и положила Корине руку на плечо.</p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div>В полночь Гуд пожелал Весе добрых снов и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь спальни. Корина, как условились, ждала его в гостиной. Она стояла у камина, скрестив руки на груди, и мрачно глядела на огонь, а заслышав шаги, обернулась.<p>– Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не смогу по-настоящему заменить твоей невесте Лангу?</p>
<p>Гуд подошел и встал рядом. </p>
<p>– Сколько ты прикидывалась передо мной ее дочерью, двадцать лет? – тихо отозвался он.</p>
<p>– Двадцать пять. – Корина устало потерла глаза и растрепала ладонью волосы, черные и густые, как у молодой Весы.</p>
<p>– Потерпи еще немного. Скоро я построю дом в Когиде – большой, красивый, как она всегда мечтала. Поженимся, возьмем приемышей. Будем приезжать к тебе в Фиолетовый дворец на праздники. – Гуд постучал железными пальцами по каминной решетке, и пламя выплюнуло искры. – Веса долго меня ждала. Она заслуживает счастливую семью, только слуг Пакира в моем доме не будет. </p>
<p>Он поднял голову, готовый спорить, но Корина улыбнулась одними губами: </p>
<p>– Как пожелаешь, мой друг. Веса добрая женщина, и видит Торн, я многое вам задолжала.</p>
<p>Гуд кивнул. Хорошо, что она согласилась. Корина легко погладила его по плечу, прежде чем уйти к себе, а он остался, сел в кресло у огня и до утра представлял, как поведет их обеих гулять в дворцовый парк.<br/></p></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>